


Late Night Quickie

by Mistevieous



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistevieous/pseuds/Mistevieous





	Late Night Quickie

North had a long day to say the least, and Theta wasn’t about to sleep anytime soon it seemed. He sighs and rubs the back of his neck as he walks through the hall for about the fifth time, waiting for his AI to relax and, with luck, “sleep” in his own way. 

His eyes catch a familiar figure, offering a small smile up at the other man, “Hey Maine, what’s go you up?”

Maine gestures at his head, at Sigma, and grunts his disapproval. 

He nods understandingly, his smile going a little lopsided. “He asleep now?”

Maine nods and waves towards his room, where he was no doubt headed.

North turns to follow along, shrugging slightly, “I think Theta finally wore himself out, too. He’s been up all night.” 

It’s about the Alpha, of course. It always is. He still doesn’t quite grasp why, but it doesn’t really matter. Theta rambles, he listens and adds in when necessary, and eventually the little guy goes to sleep. Simple as that. He just wishes it wasn’t always the middle of the night, when he’s crawling into bed, that Theta starts in. When it’s quiet and just the two of them, usually. He loves Theta, but he’d like to get more sleep than drink coffee just one night a week.

Maine opens his door and North stops thinking about Theta, following him in and quieting down now. There’s only one reason they go to each other’s rooms, and it’s not to talk.

On cue, Maine has him pressed against the barely shut door, lips on his and hands resting at his hips. God, he loves those hands. He’s a big guy, but Maine is colossal. His hands are large and rough but touch with such a careful consideration he practically melts. South always teases him, but he’s pretty sure she’d be melting to if those hands were on her. 

Right. Not considering South right now, thanks brain. He focuses on the somewhat dry lips on his mouth, returning the kiss easily. It’s not hard, with how close they are in height, he knows how difficult it is to always be leaning down to kiss someone significantly shorter. 

It’s never slow and gentle, regardless of how careful Maine is. It’s always kind of rushed, even when they have time like now. It’s always a hushed encounter that’s quick and fast. Not that he’s complaining, it’s always long enough for what he wants to get out of it. But part of him kind of misses slow and taking time to explore each other’s bodies. 

This time is no different, Maine pulls off their clothes with minimal effort, tossing them aside before easing North into the bed. He already has the lube in hand and is between North’s legs before he can really adjust on the bed, grinning a bit up at him. There isn’t much to be said, wasn’t much to be said before Maine lost his ability to talk, really. They’re here to fuck, simple as that.

North tells himself that’s fine, giving a pleased noise as a finger presses into him, probably too soon followed by a second finger. He shifts his hips, trying to adjust to the sensations as he’s fingered. A hand wraps around his dick and strokes pleasantly, sending shocks of heat through his body as his hips arch greedily for more.

Maine gives him what he’s silently asking for, fucking him with his fingers eagerly, adding a third finger and plenty of lube to the mix. North gasps and moans softly, trying to keep it down as Maine stretches him. He always stretches him, but you kind of have to with that big dick. 

He arches as the fingers leave him, trying to follow them and letting out a whine at their loss. Before he can finish the noise, the tip of Maine’s dick is pressing against him and easing slowly in, turning the whimper to a moan. He squirms, hands pawing at Maine’s chest and arms, trying to get more of him. He doesn’t mind looking desperate for Maine, he wants to be fucked out of his mind, alright.

Again, Maine easily gives him what he wants and starts fucking him, leaning over him to get at just the right angle they both like. It’s not quite fast enough yet, he meets Maine’s hips with wanting thrusts, trying to get as much as he can as fast as he can. 

One hand rests on his hip and the other around his dick, stroking a lot slower than the dick fucking him. His body doesn’t mind the contrast, soaking up the pleasure without issue. He moans and groans, wanting more and getting it with each increasingly fast moving thrust. 

It should probably be embarrassing how fast he cums, really, but he’s kind of used to it honestly. He doesn’t last long under Maine. But in his defence, Maine’s hips shudder to a stop shortly after he spills onto his chest, still above him and pressing their foreheads together. He can’t help a smile before he leans up to steal a kiss, and another, a few kisses together softly. 

But all too soon, as quickly as it starts, it’s over. He’s getting cleaned up and dressed, gets one more kiss, and heads out. Would he like to cuddle? Sure, of course. But that’s not how they do this. And that’s okay, he tells himself as he gets to his room and lies in his bed, it’s how things are and that’s just fine.


End file.
